The present invention concerns rearview mirrors, and more particularly relates to rearview mirrors having lights.
Rearview mirrors for vehicles include both interior rearview mirrors and exterior rearview mirrors that allow a driver of the vehicle to view objects behind the vehicle. Recently, rearview mirrors have included lights. These lights can include map lights, contour/mood lights and security lights. Map lights typically have an on/off switch allowing the driver and/or passengers of the vehicle to turn the map light on or off. The map light provides sufficient illumination to the driver and/or passengers of the vehicle to read maps and see other items in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. An example of a map light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,474, entitled VEHICLE LAMP ASSEMBLY WITH HEAT SINK, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The contour/mood lights typically illuminate a gear shift and gear panel of an automatic or standard transmission vehicle between two front seats in a vehicle. The contour/mood light is also known as a “PRNDL” light, as the light illuminates a gear panel showing the gear of the vehicle (Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive or Low). An example of a contour/mood light and a map light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,579, entitled PROXIMITY SWITCH AND VEHICLE REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY INCORPORATING THE SAME AND HAVING A TRANSPARENT HOUSING, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Furthermore, security lights illuminate when a security system of the vehicle is activated. A security light is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,474.
Heretofore, rearview mirrors having lights have typically included a housing with a primary circuit board located behind a reflective element in the mirror and a daughter circuit board located in a bottom of the housing. The daughter circuit board is typically connected to the primary circuit board by a jumper wire. The light source is connected to the daughter circuit board and is directed downwardly. The light sources are energized via a control signal from the primary circuit board and the jumper wire to illuminate downward.
However, an improved apparatus is desired having the illumination qualities of the prior rearview mirror lights.